pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HappyHerbertSingsBadly/Five Nights at Freddy's LEAKED Movie Script 1
GUYS GUYS OMG THE FIRST SCRIPT FOR THE FNAF MOVIE HAS BEEN LEAKED AND THE CASTING THINGS TOO HERE IT IS ---- FIRST SCRIPT, WRITTEN BY MILEY CYRUS. WILL BE REVISED LATER. Mike Schmidt played by Mark I. Plier Phone Guy played by Martin Freeman Freddy Fazbear played by Tom Hanks Bonnie played by Justin Bieber Chica played by Pizza Foxy played by Chris Pratt Golden Freddy played by Olaf from Frozen The Puppet played by Kermit the Frog Balloon Boy played by Scott Cawthon's daughter Purple Guy played by MatPat Dead Children played by their respective animatronic actors Mike Schmidt's Wife played by Springtrap Mike Schmidt's Son played by Jeremy Fitzgerald Mike Schmidt's Daughter played by Fritz Smith Scott Cawthon played by PewDiePie Casting not change, subject to final ---- We open in a pizzeria where kids... Eat pizza Kid: *eats pizza* Kid 2: *eats pizza* Kid 3: *eats pizza* Kid 4: *eats pizza* Kid 5: *eats pizza* In the corner, somebody reviews this movie 10/10 for its compelling dialogue Golden Freddy: HEY KIDS WANNA GO EAT PIZZA Kid 1: But we're already eating pizza Golden Freddy: YEAH BUT ITS SO MUCH MORE FUN WHEN WERE IN A DIFFERENT ROOM! ILL SING THE DIFFERENT ROOM SONG IF WE GO THERE Waiter: Umm, you aren't supposed to be in that suit, you aren't a performer, get out now. Golden Freddy: *shoots waiter* FOLLOW ME! The kids follow Golden Freddy Golden Freddy: *music plays* DIFFERENT ROOM, DIFFERENT ROOM, SINGING THE DIFFERENT ROOM SONG! Suddenly, they all get murdered Title screen appears A man who looks vaguely like Markiplier appears Mike Schmidt: Hmm... *looks at newspaper* Mike's Wife: GET A JOB OR WE'RE GETTING DIVORCED Mike: Fine *sees advertisement for Chuck E. Cheese's* How about there? Mike's Wife: NO, GO TO SOME PLACE MORE INTERESTING, LIKE FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA Mike: You mean that low budget knockoff of Chuck E. Cheese's Mike's Wife: YEAH! Mike: Umm... Mike's Wife: DON'T QUESTION ME Mike: *looks on computer at freddyfazbearsmadeupwebsite.com* Website: So, you're looking to apply for a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Well this is the wrong place! You need to go back and check the newspaper for our phone number, idiot. You know, there used to be this thing called reading. I know it's kind of hard for you to comprehend. Nobody even reads the newspaper anymore, why did we put our ad there? Oh, right, it's like 1993. Sorry, forgot this took place 24 years ago. Just look back on the newspaper. Mike: FINE, I'LL GO $@#*ING GET OFF THIS COMPUTER TO APPLY FOR A JOB. HAVE IT YOUR $@#*ING WAY. Hey, no need for swearing! Mike's Daughter: HEY DAD ARE YOU GETTING A JOB AT FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA Mike: Yes, how'd you know, Mike's Daughter? Mike's Daughter: MIKE'S WIFE TOLD ME Mike: Don't call her Mike's Wife, call her Mike's Daughter's Mother. Mike's Son: HEY DAD ARE YOU GETTING A JOB AT FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA Mike: *picks up phone* Phone Guy: Hey. So, where should we hide the bodies? Mike: Umm, what? Phone Guy: Oops, sorry, wrong person! *clears throat* Who is this? Mike: Mike Schmidt. Phone Guy: Oh, hi, Mike! I'm Guy. Phone Guy. Mike: Hey, I saw on the newspaper that you guys needed a night guard. Phone Guy: Yeah. You're hired. Mike: Already? Phone Guy: It doesn't take that much skill to be a night guard. All you have to do is sit in an office for six hours and try not to die. Mike: You mean, I don't patrol the halls or anything? Phone Guy: Nope. We don't pay you that much, really. Mike: Like, how much? Phone Guy: About the minimum wage from 24 years before this movie came out. Mike: ...no thanks. Phone Guy: WHAT‽ Mike: I mean... You need to have a higher level of security. I've heard that there have been murders there. Phone Guy: ...true. Mike: Yeah, bye. Phone Guy later became the night guard and died. THE END. Category:Blog posts